Ascending into the Light
by HorseStar1
Summary: There a thousands of stars in a galaxy, thousands of crossroads and turning points...what if one small decision left a ripple and a new mark that changed the story of Anakin Skywalker forever? What if one new road was taken, that led to another...and ultimately, a complete different outcome? AU of ROTS
1. Chapter 1

In a galaxy a long time ago...

there were an infinite amount stars, pinpoints of light like the millions of choices - small and large - that could upheave an entire galaxy. Things small, intricate, could create tidal waves if dropped at the right moment into a clear pond. Things could change in a flicker of an eye.

There was a war in this galaxy called the Clone Wars, a war between the Republic and the Separatists, as it was officially called, but in truth, set between a band of peacekeepers (the Jedi) and two who were ever greedy for power. They thirsted for it, their minds only seeing the endless power that they could hold. They were the Sith Lords, greatest and most feared enemies of the Jedi.

In the midst of the vast confusion of the war, it so occurred that a young Togrutan child was sent to the young man known as the Chosen One who would destroy the Sith, bring balance to the Force - what a tricky prophecy, it could mean a thousand things - and completely upturn any one Sith's plans.

Yet, it was only this Togruta called Ahsoka...she was just a Jedi who was put in Anakin's heart, playing with his fear.

This Chosen One, this Hero With No Fear, was terribly afraid...it could ultimately lead to his downfall, and the downfall of the galaxy...for it is his story alone.

His paths. His ultimate choices...

and the everlasting need to keep all dear to his heart alive.

**SHOULD I FINISH THIS? PLEASE TELL ME! **

**All right. This is my THIRD story I have going (a HG one, DitD, and now this - Ascending in the Light.) Like Descending, I'm planning on MAYBE bringing in some of my OCs - Cala, Jenx, Yashaka. Unlike Descending, a few different paths are taken. There will an alternate ending, maybe more. **


	2. Chapter 2

Anakin Skywalker was not in a good mood. At all.

If someone was to ask Ahsoka if he was ever in a good mood, the child would probably quip, "Never" or something ridiculous like that - not that she was tagging at his heels at the moment (like she ever did anymore, anyway) because she was in her room sulking, supposedly resting.

It was a small viral infection that was probably the result of not enough rest and the young Togruta was just plain exhausted.

Anakin groaned. The Knight had been making his way to her room to see that she had remained there, but he halted in his tracks anyway. Perhaps because he had not seen Padme in five long months, perhaps because he himself was tired, and because his young apprentice was infuriated with him and also had a terrible cough and runny nose.

He took the five more steps to her room and pointedly knocked before entering. He had made the mistake of barging in once, and the young Togruta's headtails darkened by at least two shades and she had berated him loudly. While he was retreating in surprise - this was about after three months of her apprenticeship - she had muttered darkly that at least she wasn't _changing. _Resigned and a little horrified, Anakin now knocked before he entered - most of the time.

"Come in." Came the stuffy, scratchy reply, but there was a clear undercurrent of annoyance. The girl was propped up by pillows, which she normally refrained from using, and said peevishly, "I can'd sleep."

_That makes two of us. _

Anakin was still rather bitter, but he finally relented and allowed himself to feel a little sympathy. Though he had only ever experienced this sickness as a child on Tatooine, he did recall how horrible it was to feel like that. Still, the Knight was at loss for how his Padawan had contacted it - Jedi did not fall ill easily, and were treated easily.

Yet her misery and exhaustion were projected around the room like a holovid, and seen so plain as day on her face that Anakin felt sorry for her.

Anakin crossed the room in two steps and sat down at the end of her bed, though he did not worry about catching what Ahsoka had; she had spent too many weeks running around and not sleeping. "Ahsoka, you gotta try. Did you eat anything this afternoon?" That was another concern; the child's appetite had declined in the past few weeks.

Another scowl crossed her features, and she promptly answered, "Yes."

"How much?"

"Enough. I'b dot hungwy." Ahsoka replied. "Seriously." She added when Anakin gave her a look.

Anakin couldn't help but ask how much was enough, and she said that the med-droid had forced a broth - with some unknown meat floating in it - down her throat. She made a slight face when describing it, and because Anakin was not a person to laugh much, he however smiled. Because of the facial expressions, he was sure that the girl had eaten. Though it had added to her dislike of medbays and droids and whatnot. At least Ahsoka was smiling lightly herself now, and not quite so cantankerous. A small relief to her Master, as she had curbed the edge to his own mood.

She rubbed her eyes warily, and Anakin touched her knee gently as he stood, "Try to get some rest, Snips. You need it."

"Were are you going?" She asked. She was leaning back into her pillows more now, snuggling into them and shivering slightly as she drew her thin sheet around her square shoulders. Anakin watched her as she struggled to remain awake, and said lightly, "To see where we are, probably check in with Obi-Wan as to where we're heading now."

"Coruscant?" Anakin couldn't distinguish the tones in his apprentice's voice, not with the virus and her own carefully built shields. Reluctant, however, the Master shook his head, "Onto the next battle." He noted that she didn't bother to ask if she could join, probably because she knew if she did, she wouldn't be allowed. So she'd find another way in, much to Anakin's chagrin.

Ahsoka was still lying there, not even turning over and trying to find sleep. Disgruntled, Anakin gave her the smallest Force-suggestion, and the girl let out a deep sigh. She was completely unaware of her Master's actions, and tiredly mumbled, "G'night, Master."

"Sleep well, Padawan." Anakin whispered across the room. Using the Force, he turned out the lights in the small room as he went, the door sliding shut beside him.

* * *

A few hours later, Anakin was still awake himself - he didn't need the sleep his Padawan apparently required - and was composing a letter to Padme on his passworded Datapad. The Jedi Knight had even developed a code so that the part of the Senate that interpreted messages sent could not read it.

Eventually, he flung the 'pad aside, and moaned as he buried his face in his hands. He envisioned her soft ivory skin, her gentle smile - she understood him like no one else did - she was the angel Anakin loved since he first laid eyes upon her on Tatooine. He knew then that they would one day marry. And even though he _should _feel shame, he didn't. He couldn't make himself.

He needed her. To breathe, to live...

Anakin groaned again into his hands - well, the metal contraption that was a 'hand' and his real, flesh and blood hand. Mulling silently, he clenched his fist, and released. The metal jerked open and closed quickly - but Anakin recalled and still longed for the hand that was not metal. Contemplative, he slipped through his doorway and walked through the gently lit halls. Some clones milled about, but none paid him mind.

Obi-Wan, who was quietly speaking with a captain, glanced over at him and raised a ginger eyebrow in curiosity. Anakin waited until his former master's conversation ceased, and then the older man walked over to him. The look in his grey eyes seemed to suggest that should Anakin not sleep, then he would too fall ill as Ahsoka had.

"Where are you going?" Apparently, Obi-Wan recalled the earlier conversation with the council and was giving the Knight some space. Anakin had spoken out, sure, apologizing, but with a look in his eyes that clearly screamed "I don't mean it", 'it' regarding the issue of his Padawan, the next battle, and whenever they would go home.

Anakin replied, "Check on Ahsoka."

"I did." Obi-Wan answered. "She's a little worn, but otherwise alright. And she's asleep." The older man studied Anakin briefly, "It's not the first time a Jedi got sick, Anakin. I had some illnesses as a Padawan. They pass."

Anakin hesitated, then nodded; after all, he wasn't like most Jedi - Obi-Wan seemed to read that thought, and he chuckled lightly, "Padawan -" Anakin could tell the usage of the title was on purpose - "You fell ill a few times, if you recall. Perchance, do you remember that time we had that diplomatic meeting and you told me you weren't feeling well?"

A flashback of the incident crossed Anakin's mind, and he flushed in embarrassment; "Master," He spoke through gritted teeth, "You didn't believe me!"

"At least the mission was a success." The older man's grey eyes shone in bemusement as he regarded the younger man. The two had become good friends over the past few years, and this wasn't the first time they referred to Anakin's Padawan days. Rather, when _Obi-Wan_ referred to his Padawan days, much to Anakin's chagrin.

"I'm still gonna check on her." Anakin said, heading back to the previous subject. "I know she'll be fine. It's just that she won't eat or sleep -."

Obi-Wan's face no longer held the cheery smile, and he looked a bit grave-faced as he considered the girl's condition. "It's stress." He relented, "She likes to think she's grown-up, you know that, Anakin, but she's still a teenager. Watching this war isn't easy for her. She was a child when it began, and I'd hate to think of what it's going to do to her in the long run."

The news, as far as Anakin was concerned, was utterly deflating. He had known that, and he was constantly questioning why the council threw _children _into the war.

He was still thinking of it when he left Obi-Wan and walked to the child's room. He stared at her restless form, catching a few mumbles as she turned in her sleep. Anakin watched her for a moment, then two, and then finally receded.

**So I know its cliche, and overused, and was used in my story Descending in the Dark, but I want to give Ahsoka the visions again. I don't think they'll be quite as dark (as in, they don't send her into a coma induced by Sidious. Spoiler, sorry).**

**Anyway, I personally did not like this chapter. I'm not quite sure how to rewrite it, and so I'm putting it up. The next chapter will be better.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Obi-Wan Kenobi, former Padawan of the revered Master Qui-Gon Jinn, Master of the Unifying Force, mentor of the infamous Chosen One, the sardonic, wise, and famous Negotiator, was alone with his thoughts.

Contemplating, he was more aware than ever he knew not all, could not see through the haze to the final answer - and yet he had a bad feeling about _this_, this whole of a mission and the remaining Clone Wars.

How could he not? It was the _Clone Wars_, for kripe's sake - the bloody and fatal never ending war.

But no, it was something more poignant than the horror of the war, something that laid in his apprentice, who looked like he had not slept in years, who only grew more anxious as the days went by. It was something in the man - though Obi-Wan could never entirely see his former Padawan as adult. He was still growing. But into what?

His breathing softened as he considered the child he had raised from a bright, intelligent little Initiate into a war-hardened man. A man who sealed his darkest secrets in his heart. A man who had become so sad and so frightened and so - not emotionless, but something deeper. Like every death tore him up and took away that little Anakin Skywalker. Further he dwindled.

And Ahsoka. The child, the poor child. Every battle destroyed. Her eyes dimmed after each, her beautiful innocence shattered forever. The girl was so like him, but at least she was strong. She fought the pain off, let it fall away. But it was still killing her. Hopefully - hopefully, she'd survive this.

But Anakin. Anakin had to. He had to live this, he lived for this. He lived to save the innocent. And when he couldn't - oh, it pierced him. And seeing that guilt-ridden flash in his icy eyes was always what frightened Obi-Wan. Because when that look came, anger - at himself, at the killer - was sure to follow.

Certainly he'd be a great Jedi. Certainly, for he was the Chosen One. But what if -

No. Anakin was more than his little Padawan, he was Obi-Wan's brother. They loved each other, never mind the Code. They was no way.

Better listen to Qui-Gon's advice - concentration here and now. Always here and now. The older master closed his eyes, and realized that he, too, was different than the young Knighted Jedi. Surely he had seen pain - he had seen his friends die, left the Order for a time at the age of thirteen to join the Young on the planet of Melida/Daan and help fight for their cause. But after her death - _Cerasi_ - the first death he had known, he had come back to the Jedi. Back to Qui-Gon. He was destined to be a Jedi.

But was Anakin? Anakin was not a conventional Jedi.

Obi-Wan's breathing quieted more as he sunk into the Force, banishing the past into a faint haze, and banishing his unease further. His stormy gray eyes flickered open once more and he stared in silence at the blazing brilliance of stars. Ever so wistfully, as though he longed for the peace of the galaxy. And then, he stood straighter.

General Kenobi. Emotionless, ready.

The perfect Jedi.

* * *

Ahsoka heard the faint footfalls that signaled her Master's leave, and her blue eyes - a bit less bright than what they had been - fluttered open. She rolled into her pillow and groaned loudly into it, glad he was gone and futhermore glad for her shields.

Her head was raging; initially, her head hadn't hurt. But if one goes enough without sleep...the Padawan rolled over again, staring at the ceiling in boredom and annoyance. She just wanted to _leave _- to get up, to talk, to train.

Ahsoka didn't dare sleep; she knew that if her eyelids shut, mocking visions of the previous battle would play in front of her. Her hand, reaching for a little girl's, her voice yelling out to the girl to just run - and then seeing the bomb that would kill her and thousands.

She fought for that child. But nevertheless, Ahsoka returned to the ship relieved, but the nightmares came with a force like they never had before. They showed of the past, things like the Blue Shadow Virus. Sometimes, she was in a dark room, hutts leering down at her whilst she was chained and struggling to break free.

This was new to the togruta, the same child who took off into the Citadel and survived, the child who fought by Anakin Skywalker's side, and was proud to be his Padawan. She had always managed to save those thoughts, binding them away - until now.

The illness was just a side-effect, she thought, wishing her eyelids were not so heavy. Nonetheless, they started to drop anyway, until sleep claimed her.

Thankfully, the Togruta was so tired she found no visions of the past to haunt her, though she recalled words of her fellow Jedi, people who told her to dispense her emotions into the Force.

Her sleep lasted halfway through the night, until she opened her eyes and there was a gun pointed at her head. The Togruta remained paralyzed and her heart raced and her mind yelling that it was a kriffing _dream_, swallowing her scream - like she could have managed anyway, her throat was so blasted sore.

The next morning, Anakin brought her breakfast. She tried to look pleased, and greeted him, "Hi, Master." Apparently, he saw through her facade.

"Nice try, Snips. You do sound better." He said, placing the tray on her lap. Immediately, the Togruta felt a ripple of displeasure - she was not hungry, and Anakin apparently wanted to be sure she ate. Yet she did feel better, and so she lifted her spoon with resignation, and blew on the steaming liquid. It splattered on her tray, and she smirked at it. One spoonful she would not have to eat.

"It's not that hot." Anakin remarked, raising an eyebrow. He looked none-too-pleased.

The Togruta grinned wryly despite herself and pointed out, "How do you know?"

"Because," Anakin straightened his back and looked at her with faked importance, "I'm your Master."

"So that means you know _everything?_" Ahsoka remarked mildly, casting her blue eyes up at him. They sparkled slightly, and Anakin smiled down at her.

Atta girl, Snips, he thought, in the quietness of his mind.

In their silence, he heard a fragmented thought from his young apprentice, and was surprised when she took a shaky bite of the soup. _"We'll survive, Master." _Her mental voice was determined, and he smiled at her, a real smile, and she smiled back. Real. No more running and hiding.

These little things, Anakin realized - and his Padawan probably realized - kept them alive. Out loud, he voiced his suspicions, "You've been having dreams, haven't you?" She froze, and stared at him in shock.

**Okay, okay, could've gone on. But it get's kinda long, so here you go.**_  
_

**Review, s'il te plait.  
**


End file.
